Never Say Die
by Thornangel
Summary: Harry performs a strip tease for Severus in the dungeons while everybody else sleeps.


Never Say Die  
  
Thornangel  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
S/H  
  
Warning: SLASH  
  
Harry performs a strip tease for Snape in the dungeons while everyone is asleep in their beds.  
  
I don't own the song lyrics or the characters. The songs sung by Dixie Chicks and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling (who's a total genius)  
  
  
  
Never Say Die  
  
  
  
Harry snuck down the dark hallways leading down to the musty dungeons. It was late at night and everybody else was sleeping. He was wearing his invisibility cloak, just in case he ran into Filch or his bloody cat. He had run into them too many times for comfort in his past years. And served too many detentions because of it.  
  
He had reached a large oak door and placed his hand on it. He paused and looked up and down the hallway making sure the way was clear. He pushed it open and it made a small creaking sound as it did. He slipped through. He stood still. Severus Snape was sitting there, watching the door with dark coal like eyes.  
  
Harry knew he couldn't see him because he was still wearing the invisibility cloak. "Harry, stop hiding." The soft voice commanded. Harry grinned and let the hood fall. Revealing is head but not the rest of him. Snape growled in frustration. He got up and made his way towards Harry. But Harry walked forward and pushed him until he landed on the bed with a small oomph.  
  
"I promised you a show, and you'll get one." Harry smiled and walked away, he looked over his still invisible shoulder to make sure Snape staid on the bed.  
  
Snape sat on the bed watched as Harry's head floated over to the side of the room. He watched as a small stereo popped into view and he sat it down. "Ready?" Harry asked smirking. Snape glared at him and nodded. Harry chuckled and turned the tape on.  
  
It took a minute for the sound to come out but finally it did.  
  
Lying next to you in the dark  
  
I can feel your beating heart  
  
You've been here beside me through the test of time  
  
Snape gaped as Harry let the invisibility cloak fall. Harry was wearing black boots that came up to half of his calf. Mesh stockings and short black leather shorts. His stomach was bare. He had a loose black top on and black leather strap going around his throat.  
  
As the music played, Harry began to slowly begin to swing his hips in time to it. And his hands strolled up to play against his stomach. Snape was torn between watching the hands or the hips. He gulped as Harry started walking towards him. His eyes glued to the way Harry's hips swung about.  
  
1 We've both had our share of doubts  
  
Waited out those old storm clouds  
  
Boy its nights like this that I know why  
  
Lovers like you and me  
  
Will never say Die  
  
Harry licked his lips and brought his hands up to play with the ends of his shirt. "What do you want Severus?" Harry whispered. Severus just looked up at him. Lust clouding his eyes. Harry chuckled and leaned down. He moved his hand down to stroke Severus's thigh, letting it travel higher. He smiled as he felt Severus get hard.  
  
Harry leaned down and started to nibble and bite Severus's ear, making him moan in response. He stopped only to whisper in his ear. "What do you want Sev?"  
  
"Bloody hell. You." Severus growled. Severus made a grab for him but Harry grinned and danced away from him.  
  
Cause there's a long line of folks giving up on love  
  
So many hearts get broke in the push and shove  
  
I believe in you for the rest of my life  
  
Baby lovers like you and me will never say die  
  
Severus growled. Harry turned towards him and slowly slid his shirt up his chest and over his head. Exposing his lean chest. Severus gulped and moaned, making a move to remove his own shirt but was stopped by Harrys voice calling to him. "Don't. Leave it all to me."  
  
Severus stopped and just stared. Harry bent down to take off his boots, flinging them across the room. Next turning around so he was showing his backside to Severus. And he bent down to take the Mesh stockings off. Severus groaned.  
  
Tears of joy and tears of pain  
  
Tears say more than words explain  
  
There's no need for words here tonight  
  
Next Harry reached down to play with the buttons of his shorts. "Harry, quit teasing me." Severus groaned. Harry shrugged and began to unzip them and pulled them down.  
  
We've both felt each others powers  
  
Tender touch in the wee small hours  
  
Strong enough to hold us a lifetime  
  
Lovers like you and me will never say die  
  
Cause there's long line of folks give up on love  
  
So many hearts get broke in the push and shove  
  
Severus growled and stood up. He lunged for Harry and caught him in his arms. He brought him closer and crushed his lips to his. He and Harry played a game of tongue war. Harry brought his hands up and dragged Severus's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.  
  
He ducked his head and licked one of his hard nipples. Severus gasped and groaned. Severus grabbed Harry and threw them both on the bed, lips locked together.  
  
I'll be believe in you for the rest of my life  
  
Baby lovers like you and me will never say die  
  
Oh lovers like you and me  
  
Will never say die  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
This is my first story like this. So, sorry if it's bad. Please tell me. 


End file.
